


Pour One Out

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: A oneshot in the same world as Snowbird, inspired by Negan's radio speech from 7x09





	

Negan was sat on his couch looking over some of the books for the Sanctuary, the part he hated the most. It was tedious. Lynna’s legs on his lap as she did the same. Both were staring at their books with furrowed brows, concentrating as hard as they could. He looked over his journal at her and chuckled. She looked so cute when she was annoyed. He set his book down and pulled her closer to him.   
“Hey! I’m trying to do something here.” She squealed smacking him with the book. He grabbed it and tossed it out of sight.   
“We’ve been working hard all day, I think we can have a fucking break.” He said, pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck making the kiss deeper. He started to undo the buttons on her shirt when there was a knock on the door. Lynna pulled away.   
“They’ll go away.” He said pulling her back, but the knocking persisted.   
“Fucking hell! What the everloving fuck is it! Come in you prick!” He yelled. Dwight walked in looking frazzled.   
“I’m sorry to bother you boss. It’s important. Daryl escaped.” He told Negan, his eyes falling to floor.   
“He what!? I gave you one fucking job you cocksucker and you couldn’t fucking do that!? You are so much fucking better than this Dwight!” Negan screamed as he moved Lynna off his lap to stand over Dwight.   
“He...he stole a bike. And he...he killed Fat Joey…” Dwight said, his voice tight as he broke the news of Joey’s death.   
“He killed Fat Joey?” Lynna stood and moved towards them. She had liked him. He wasn’t the best by any means, but there was something likeable about the guy.   
“He bludgeoned him in the head like you did with his friends.” Dwight shook his head. Negan was fuming. He grabbed Lucille and pushed passed Dwight. Lynna followed.   
They all stood around the mess that was Fat Joey. A few Saviors had volunteered to take care of the body, burn it like they always did. Negan’s grip on Lucille tightened as he looked down at him.   
“This is not going to stand. We are going to fucking find that prick and kill him.” He growled. The Saviors picked up Joey’s body and took it away to be burned. Negan stomped away back to his room. Lynna walked up to the door and paused. She heard him cursing and a loud crash. She opened the door to find a ceramic sculpture she had found on a run in pieces on the floor.   
“I fucking liked that thing.” She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Negan stood in the room breathing heavy and pacing.   
“We’ll get him. He’ll pay for this.” Lynna said walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.   
“We fucking better. I really liked that fat fuck.” He grumbled pulling out his walkie-talkie and sat down. He put the walkie up to his mouth and sighed.   
“ Some of you may know that we lost a Savior today. Fat Joey.” He sighed.   
“For anyone out there who loved the obese bastard as much as I did, I just want to say a few words. Fat joeys was not the most badass son of a bitch, but he was loyal he had a great sense of humor. In fact, we were just joking about oral sex with Lucille the other day. things will not be the same now that he's dead. Without Fat joey, Skinny Joey is just...Joey. So it's a goddamn tragedy. So, let's have a moment of silence.” He turned the walkie off and put it on the side table. Lynna walked over and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.   
“He was a good guy. He made me laugh, even when I didn’t want to.” She sighed.   
“Fat Joey was a lazy motherfucker, but he always got the job done. I never worried about him. Maybe I should have kept a better eye on him, he’d still be here.” He shook his head.  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself for this. It was Daryl’s fault, he beat Joey’s brains in. That’s who you need to be angry at.” She told him, rubbing his arm, trying to comfort him. Negan picked up his walkie again.   
“Simon, why don’t you go give our friends at Alexandria a visit. Daryl might have run home like the animal he is. Leave no stone untouched.” He barked.  
“Will do boss. Should be there before lunch.” Simon squawked back. Lynna took the walkie away from him and pulled him to his feet.   
“Come on.” She pulled him.   
“Darlin’ I am not in the mood for games.” He sighed.   
“No games. Just a little decompression.” She said pulling him to the bathroom. She turned on the shower to warm up. Lynna pulled his leather jacket off him and hung it on the door. She took his shirt off and undid his pants. Once he was completely naked she undressed herself. She pulled him into the shower.   
Negan sighed as the hot water crashed against his skin. He wrapped Lynna in his arms as the room filled with steam.   
“Hot showers fix almost anything.” She told him. He hummed in agreement and leaned down to kiss her. She grabbed the shampoo and poured a decent amount in her hands and started lathering his hair. She worked her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He leaned into her touch letting out a moan. He tilted his head back to rinse the soap from his hair, her fingers still massaging away. He moved to pick up the shampoo for her, but she put it back down.   
“This isn’t about me. Not right now.” She told him. She grabbed the soap and wash cloth and started to scrub his skin. She scrubbed up and down his back, putting a little pressure behind it. He just stood and let her wash him. He was usually grabby in the shower, but he was calm, solemn.   
“I’m surprised.” She said wrapping her arms around him. He looked down and cocked an eyebrow.   
“You’re usually way more handsy in the shower.” She smiled.   
“Yeah, I guess I’m just not up for it.” He told her, but his hands started to wander past her hips and towards her butt. She shook her head and laughed against his chest.   
“Maybe just a feel. We’ll have to honor his memory later, he’d want that.” He chuckled.   
“Oh yeah, honor his memory.” She scoffed. She looked out the window of the bathroom and saw smoke rising from the distance.   
“Bye Fat Joey…” She sighed. Negan tightened his hold of her as they watched the smoke rise from their warm shower.


End file.
